What's with those two?
by 4evercaskett
Summary: What happens when two people watch a TV show with a strong simularity to their own lives?


***This is a crossover oneshot between Castle and Bones. There will be two versions of this story..one for each show.

***I don't own anything from either show, I just luv 'em and can't get enough..

Alexis had left this morning, to spend the summer with her mother in California, and Castle had whined about it all day long. Kate knew that he was going to miss his daughter like crazy and with his mother being out of town until tomorrow, he couldn't stand the thought of being home alone tonight. So as a token of friendship, she ask him to come to her place for dinner and a show. Rick, being the child that he is, wiggled his eyebrows and rubbed his hands together as he agreed. Kate pulled him out of his daydream quickly by tugging on his earlobe.

"Apples..Apples..Apples.." He squealed his safeword until she released him.

"I meant a TV show Castle, not..not THAT kind of show! Whew, I mean seriously... Is your mind always in the gutter?" She huffed as she turned back to here paper work.

"I'm sorry Beckett, I just..nevermind. I thank you for the invite, I'll pick up take-out and be at your place at...?"

"7 would be perfect." She answered without even looking up from her desk.

He turned and left, leaving her to finish putting her Jane Hancock on the files. She left about an hour later, giving herself just enough time to get home and soak in the tub before Rick arrrived.

As soon as Kate finished drying her hair, she heard a knock at her door. She glanced over to the alarm clock on her nightstand and she saw it was exactly 7:00. He was always prompt if nothing else, she thought as she opened the door. In one hand he held her favorite take-out, and in the other was a bottle of wine and a single rose. She pushed the door wider allowing him access to enter. "I figured that since you aren't on call..we could enjoy some wine with our meal." He smiled as he made his way to her kitchen. After setting the food and wine on the table, he extended the rose to her. She took the flower and examined it closely noting that it was flawless and smelled wonderful.

Rick pulled wine glasses and a small vase from her cabinets as she just stood there contemplating..something. "It's nothing Beckett, just a flower. No hidden agenda. I saw how beautiful it was and thought of you. That's all." She finally relaxed and smiled at him as she went to add water to the vase, placed the rose in it, and sat it on the table. "Thank you Castle."

They sat and ate just like any other time, just two friends, partners, talking about cases and laughing at Castles' silly stories.

It was nearing 8 when they made their way they made their way to the couch. "Sooo, what are we watching tonight Detective?"

"Lanie got me interested in this show a few weeks ago, it's about a female Forensic Antropologist that teams up with a hunky FBI agent to solve murders.."

"Bones?" His face lit up when he turned to face her, awaiting her reply.

"Yes. You've heard of it?"

"I have followed that show since the beginning. If I miss an episode, I watch it on Hulu. I check out the message boards and read every spoiler I can find, plus I follow both Boreanaz and Deschanel on twitter."

"Stalker much Castle?" She laughed..

"Research, Kate. They do work murder investigations you know.."

"Whatever you say...Stalker."

"OK, I admit that the sexual tension is equally as interesting to watch as the crime fighting, but I am not some wierdo, thinking I have a chance with Emily Deschanel..mmphh..I'm not THAT delusional."

Kate was biting her finger to keep from laughing. "You are such a girl, Castle."

"You're laughing at me? You invite me over here to watch TV with you and now you want to make fun of me because I admit that I want to see these characters get it on?" Rick turned his head and placed a hand on his chest as if he was truely hurt.

"I'm sorry Castle, look it's starting. Let's just watch. This is suppose to be a good episode."

"Oh, I know. I already watched the sneek peaks on youtube."

"Shhhh!"

During the first comercial break, Rick ask Kate if she had popcorn.

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "Castle..we JUST ate.."

"I know, but something about being in front of a TV screen makes me want popcorn." His puppy dog eyes begged her.

"Fine! It's in the drawer below the microwave...and don't burn it!"

As soon as the popping slowed, the show had resumed. Rick quickly reached into the microwave and pulled out the steaming bag. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! ooo aww ha ha hot!" He exclaimed as he practically threw the bag to Kate.

"Castle! What the hell?"

"Sorry, it was burning my fingers so, I..uh.."

"Nevermind, just sit down and eat your popcorn." She scolded him as she turned back to the screen. "So how long have these two known each other?"

"Well..." Rick began, "that's a tricky one...long story, short... About 7 years ago, they worked one case together and hated each other. He fired her, they almost had sex, then didn't see each other for about a year after that. Since then they have been an unbeatable team and great friends."

"Sounds a lot like us.." Kate laughed.."I mean, he's in law inforcement, like me. She's a writer, like you. They solve murders together and are now great friends, like us. They hated each other in the beginning.."

"Wait!" Rick stopped her. "The similarities end there. We didn't hate each other at first and we didn't almost have sex."

Rick looked like an injured child. He was blowing on his steam burnt fingers and making a pouty face. Kate smiled as she took hold of his 'injured' hand. "Maybe hate is too strong of a word, but you did get on my nerves soo bad I could have shot you sometimes. And as for the almost having sex part..." she brought his hand to her mouth and kissed his burnt fingertips, one by one.."maybe you gave up to easily Ricky."

Rick sat there with his mouth open. Kate had released his hand but it still hang in the air between them as if held up by a string. Kate stirred beside him and broke his stare. "Show's back on."

They sat there silently watching Booth and Brennan work on a case while trapped in an elevator.

"Who is Hannah?" Kate ask.

"A speed bump." Rick replied. "Wait until the break, I'll answer all your questions."

Ten minutes later, Kate turned to Rick and ask question after question about the show. Feeling pretty much caught up to date, Kate still felt puzzled. "So if they have already admitted their fellings for each other and they are both single now, what are they waiting for?"

"May Sweeps!" Rick laughed out.

"Seriously, Castle. You said they have saved each others lives several times, trust each other completely, and spend almost every waking hour together. Why not just do it?"

"Well..the characters of the show are still working through their issues and the writers of the show don't want to risk losing viewers. They are afraid that...

"Look! They got out of the elevator!" Kate exclaimed.

They finished watching without anymore questions from Kate. As the credits rolled across the screen, she turned to Rick. "What date do you think they wrote down?"

He took a sip of wine then sat his glass on the table. "Maybe it wasn't a specific date. Maybe it was something like...'Whenever you're ready..' or 'Juevember 33rd'.."

"Do you think he's ready for that kind of commitment?" Kate ask as she pulled her feet up under her. Rick swallowed hard, feeling like she wasn't talking about the show anymore. "I think he's been ready for a long time." He confidently answered. "Do you think she's ready?"

Now Kate was nervous. Were they really discussing this...like this? She fiddled with her hair as she thought of a safe but snappy comeback. Rick watched her in awe as she formed her reply. "Yes. I think that he has proven to her that he will always be there for her and she is ready to believe in love."

"Always.." Rick echoed as he reached up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes.." Kate whispered as she leaned into his touch. "Always."

He pulled her lips to his and they met in a soft kiss. "God Kate, I have wanted to do that for a long time." Kate then crushed her lips to his and pulled first his top lip into her warm mouth, then the bottom one. He moaned as she eased her tongue in and out of his mouth.

Rick tugged at her shirt trying to get her closer, she willingly closed the gap and now their bodies were touching in very intimate ways as she straddled him. Rising and falling, twisting and grinding, her hips danced to the music their mouths made. Everytime she sucked on his tongue, he would moan and her hips would grind into his erection.

She ripped his shirt apart, buttons flew everywhere, but their lips never parted. Rick unbuttoned his cuffs as she attacked his neck and chest with her very talented mouth. Kate was so preoccupied by the feel of his lips on hers, her hands on his chest, his hardness at her core, that she didn't hear her phone ring. "Are you gonna answer that?" Rick mumbled as he cupped her bra covered breast. She arched into him, threw her head back and sighed. Glancing quickly to her phone on the coffee table she quickly decided to let it goto voicemail. "It's just Lanie..oh God..don't stop...she'll leave a message.."

Rick kissed her exposed neck, down to her collarbone and back up. His hands now gripped her waist tightly as he made a move to stand. Kate locked her legs around him and her arms tightened around his neck as he carried her towards the bedroom. As soon as they crossed the threshold, she relaxed her leg lock and stood in front of him. Lips swollen, hair all a mess, and breathing heavily as she ran her hands up his firm chest. Her hands stilled over his heart and her eyes filled with tears as she stared at her partner. "I love you." She whispered.

"I could die a happy man right now." Rick joked as her caressed her face. "I love you too."

Kate slowly slid Ricks shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor, admiring the feel of his skin beneath her fingers. She kissed and nipped his flesh as her hands explored his upper body. She found a sweet spot near his adams apple and began to catalog his reactions to her assault on it. Her warm breath on his neck made him break out in goosebumps. Her mouth hovered over the area she now knew made him weak and when the tip of her tongue lightly traced a circle there, he threw his head back, giving her greater access. Seeing this as an open invitation, she sucked the skin there into her mouth. Ricks hands gripped her waist tighter as she marked him.

"Kate..please..you're killing me.." He panted "I want to see you."

She took a step away and pulled her t-shirt up and over her head and tossed it. She reached for the snap on her bra, but Rick stopped her. "Let me."

Rick stepped back into her personal space and kissed her. Now he was in control..she was the one moaning. His fingertips ghosted up her spine as he ravished her lips. He released the bra clasp and brought his hands back to her face. He slid the straps off her shoulders and kissed down her neck. Her hands were fisted into his hair as he assaulted her in much the same way she did him earlier. He worked his way lower, kissing the valley between her breast, then he snaked his tongue under the lacey edge of one of the cups, nearly tasting her nipple.

Kate let her arms drop to her side, allowing the garment to fall to the floor.

"Beautiful.." he breathed as he claimed her lips again. Kate hooked her fingers into his belt loops and began walking backwards towards her bed, pulling him with her. When her legs made contact with the bed frame, she raked her hands up Ricks back and his pants fell to the floor. She had unfastened them as they made their way to the bed but he hadn't noticed. He pulled his legs free as he loosened a drawstring and Kate now stood before him in only her boyshorts.

His lips followed his hand as it inched down her stomach. His fingertips hooked under the elastic band of her underwear as his tongue dipped into her navel. Tiny spasms shook her body as she anticipated what was about to happen. She was barely able to remain standing as he slowly slid the panties down her long legs and off her feet while his mouth moved closer and closer to her heated core. Rick kissed the insides ofher thighs and used his nose to nudge her legs wider.

He could smell her arousal and found it to be his new favorite arouma. He was hard as a rock, throbbing with need to be with her but wanting to make it last as long as he could. Kate was neatly trimmed and he could see her swollen nub protruding from its normal hiding place. He gently kissed her button and her knees buckled. Rick pulled away and patted the bed motioning for her to sit. Once she sat down, he kissed her deeply and then whispered.."Lie back. I need to taste you."

As soon as she was flat on her back, his mouth was on her mound. He kissed her lower lips like he had kissed her upper ones. Soft, slow and sensual..very sensual. "God Kate you are so hot.." he growled as he pulled her sensitive nub into his mouth. "Rick..ohhh..oh..yeah.." she whimpered as he suckled and flicked her bean. He inserted a finger into her and he almost came in his boxerbriefs. "So tight..gonna be sooo good." he added another finger as he found her g-spot.

"Please.." she panted and he immediatly sped up his efforts. When he felt her walls start contracting, he sucked on her clit harder and harder as he pumped his fingers faster and faster. "O...MY...GOD...RICK!" Kate could hardly form words her body was convulsing so drastically. He slowed his movements and eased her down from her orgasm.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed." He confessed to her as he removed his last article of clothing and joined her on the bed. "Do it again.."

"Make me." She dared him.

"Oh I plan on it..." he bragged as he kissed her and his hand found her breast. "I plan on making you cum for the rest of my life."

When Kate took hold of his shaft, he froze. "No." he told her, "You can do that later, this time I want us to fall together."

Kate was never one to surrender to anyone. She always had control. But with Rick..for Rick, she'd do anything and everything to make him happy. So she removed her hand and nodded in agreement.

Rick moved over her and positioned himself at her entrance. He leaned forward and captured her lips as he eased just the head into her. He felt her tense up. "Shit! A condom! I'm sorry Kate, I got a little carried away..give me a sec.."

"No." She said as she held him in place. "I want everything. I want all of you."

"Always Kate" He promised her as he kissed her again and slowly eased another inch into her tight heat then another. Kate pulled a leg up and locked it behind his, easing her body upright to deepen the kiss and flip him under her.

"I'm gonna drive for a while Castle." She smiled as she lowered herself onto his huge cock. He was so big she had to go slower than she wanted to but once she was fully impelled by him, she ran her hands up his chest and lay her head on his chest. "Give me a minute.." she requested as she nibbled his chest and allowed her vagina to relax and open up for him.

As she kissed up his neck, she saw the mark she had left on him earlier, and she couldn't resist. She paid special attention to the bruised area and once again got the same reaction as before. His hips bucked up and she cried out his name.

"I'm sorry..did I hurt you?"

"No!...Well, yeah..but it's a good hurt. Do it again.." she smiled into his lips.

Playing along with the her, he replied as she had earlier.."Make me." And so she did.

They kissed and bit, marking each other as their thrusts increased in both speed and depth. Kate sat up and bellowed out in ecstasy as he now filled her like no man had ever before. "Castle..O..God..you are huge." She growled out. She tried to ride him like she had previous lovers but found that it was just too intense of a feeling and she couldn't set a good rhythm.

"My turn to drive" Rick said as he switched their positions. Kate noticed that they never lost the connection of their two bodies and Rick noticed the smile on her face as she glanced down to where they were still connected. "I've never been with anyone so well endowed before." Kate admitted with a blush. "Kiss me."

He worshiped her body with his hands and his mouth as he sat a slow steady in and out motion with his hips. He pulled a nipple into his warm mouth and she hiked a leg up, changing the angle of penetration and making them both moan. His hand ran down her thigh, under her ass and pulled her center forcefully to his on his next thrust down. "YES!" she called out as she scratched her fingernails down his back. "More.."

Rick moved his hand from her rear, to her back and pulled her up to him, arching her back in a way that gave them both optimal pleasure. "AHHH!" they both cried out and he quickened his movements. His strokes were not as long as before but every single one hit her just right. She was falling..he could feel her begin to quiver.

"Please..don't stop..right there..oh God..yesss.." Kate had her eyes glued shut enjoying the build up of what was going to be the best orgasm she ever had experienced.

"Open your eyes." Rick softly spoke "I want to watch this through your eyes."

She forced her eyes open and was rewarded with a deep and powerful thrust from Rick. "I'm about there...oh..yeah..I'm cumming.." Kate voiced as he continued to hammer her.

"Fall for me baby..let it go..I'm right there with you..." he whispered as he shallow pumped a few times them gave her all he had.

"O..O..O..O...ahhhhh! YES!..YES!...YES!" Kates voice echoed through the room as she locked her legs around his back and pulled him as deep as he could go.

Rick was cumming as soon as he heard the third 'O' leave her lips. He continued to move himself in and out as he squirted his seed deep inside her, then he collapsed and rolled most his weight off her.

"That.. was.. amazing!" Kate stated as she turned to face him. Rick was breathing deeply and could only nod his his in agreement. She wiped his sweaty brow and kissed his cheek as she made a move to get up.

"Where are you running off to?" Rick ask as she headed back into the livingroom.

"Gonna see what Lanie wanted. You rest up writerMAN!"

Kate walked back into the bedroom pushing buttons on her phone as she flopped back down onto the bed. Rick started kissing up her arm and heard Lanie's voice when she picked up on the other end.

"Oh girl! Did you watch tonight?" The ME ask the detective.

Kate swatted at Rick, trying to get him to quit touching her. "Yeah, we watched it."

"What?..We?..We as in who? You and Josh been broke up for weeks now.. who you got over there?

"Rick watched it with me ok.."

"You mean Castle?" Lanie squeaked. "Details girl..I need details..I mean if you're calling him Rick now, I know something has changed."

"Lanie...please..not now ok?"

"Fine." Lanie huffed. "just answer me one question.."

"OK, one question." Kate agreed.

Lanie knew she was on speakerphone so she directed her question to Castle. "Was it worth the wait writerboy?"

"Most definately..Essplainiee." Rick laughed out as Kate hung up the phone.

"APPLES! APPLES! APPLES!"

**The end. I hope at least some of you guys enjoyed it. It didn't turn out the way I had hoped but I couldn't help but post it anyways..seemed like such a good idea, just had to run with it. Feel free to send me any kind of feedback. :)


End file.
